The scammer challenge
the scene is at the narrator narrator: this great neighbour had allowed in many strange scenes but none so strugling as the one that played out here beneath his slambring streets just seconds ago , an evil alien went on world destruction throrted by three kids and two who with psychic powers and they discover unspeakeble something horryfind that made a boy and his pal wood run the scene sets back to the eds who are shocked to see these skeletons eddy: wow i look so ugly as a skeleton edd: i may be wron eddy but i have a hunch that this isnt us this horryfind skeletons send a message of some sort hey look a donated reel from the past il just pop it in this convenient projector pointing to a reel and a projector he puts it and it starts to a place which seem egyptic ed: wow egyptic and it showes the familiar toybox eddy: hey that look like and it showes the tittle ed toybox and showes three people who look like the eds edd: oh my thats not nother then my greate grandfather double m with you great grandfathers emu and eddymus eddy: i cant hear a word they are saying edd: it a silent movie eddy before the dawn of the cinema ed: cant find the volume knob maybe eddy: no get away then ed and eddy beat themselves and then when ed touches the projector he feels weird ed: something is happening guys my aura is going crazy edd: yes i feel it some force is putting you in this movie and now the ancestors talk double m: now guys the toybox is ours voice: not for long there is a small women who looks like sarah emu: sarahnda my baby sister sarahnda: i want that toybox then she started to chase the ancestors but they hide and sarahnda tries to find them double m: this would be great if we were brave eddymus: or having psychic powers double m: thats right we forget that you and emu have psychic powers emu: oh yeah sarahnda: where are you then emu pulls a rabbit doll who looks like mr yum yum and he uses it on a squid statue emu: my baby sister wont find us here guys sarahnda: ha there you are then the starts to crach the statue and she leaves eddymus: ok lets get this toybox and escape then they try to get away and they see a gate with hyroglyphics emu: hey guys look funy words eddymus: oh no hyroglyphics sarahnda: oh this is rich then sarahnda starts to beat them and the movie intrerupts eddy: well that was interesting well skipping at the character delevopment edd: that cant be the whole then that must mean yes then edd finds three more reels ed: cant we watch like the end of the movie edd: no i think that was the middle ed eddy: which one is the beggining edd: i dont know i think this one edd puts a reel with the inscription scammer challenge and the it showes the scene at a theatre with the three ancestors eddymus: did the usher see us double m: nah he is still fishing for us under the candy counter sh show is about to start then appears a man who is well dresses green clothes with a red hat who looks like kevin man: greetings lady and gentleman , allow me to introduce myself my name is monsieur keviniscopus , and i bare great tidings of earth showetaring proporations my friends i present to you the scammers its showes a pig statue being closed with glowing eyes emu: ahh its terrible guys my baby sister is here points to sarahnda eddymus: stage is that way lumpy keniniscopus: it is said she will heal her secrets only to those who powers are equal to those of edu-mak himself my you be that favourit i came to your fair city today to issue a challenge what you before its nor merlly a paste boards facility but a perfect recreietion of the tomb fortifications to one who makes it throw the gate i offer three tickets to egypt and a adventures of a life time emu: did you guys get anything eddymus: prize for the guys who can bust throw that thing emu: busting things its our speciality double m: i thing your right emu then eddymus sees a can o nuts and grabs it and he and his two friends get sucked in the can inside it and sarahnda sees it and so a boy who looks like jimmy and his name is jimmyndus and the ancestors appear from the can double m: well that was weird eddymus: the power came from me sockhead double m : yeah but then jimmyndus grabes the can and tries to run emu: drop that then emu attackes jimmyndus and beats him and gets back the can jimmyndus: ow eddymus: hey what are those things poiting at the statue head double m: those are hyroglaphics eddymus and it is a foot , a snake , squiggle , squiggle and a bird in egyptian it says foot snake squiggle squiggle bird emu: hyroghlypics are easy then eddymus puts his foot on the tongue and the statue glows keviniscopus: the scammer has awaken put you offer in the nostrils then emu grabbes from his pocket some cookies and puts it in the nostrils emu: may the divine chocolate of the cavaties then the hyroghlypics are glowing keviniscopus: very good you have passes the first thrass hole now rislegt the words double m: foot snake squiggle squiggle bird then the mouth oppens and showes a gate keviniscopus: well done my friends all that stands in the way of victory is to pass the gate then eddymus uses the can o nuts and they all squish in the can and the tongue drags the can in the gate and the eyes blink and then the ancestors are back on the ground and the gate opens keviniscopus: you done it you have beaten the challenge of the scammer you are the giftied one i have been searching for eddymus: we are the gifted ones double m: im their manager keviniscopus: no matter i have three tickets for three of you tomorrow morning you will set of for egypt in the disorient express double m: cool eddymus: i weep with gratitude keviniscopus: but thats not all an even more prize awaits you and another challenge such you choose to accept it , i charge you a task to enter in the actual tomb of edu-mak and recovaring the lost ed toybox eddymus: is that all double m: say no more we will do it then sarahnda and jimmyndus are talking sarahnda: time to roll up plan b then the reel 1 is finished edd: score 1 for the great grandparents eddy: yeah but i betchea that sarahnda and that loser jimmyndus will bear the heck out of them ed: your nuts eddy dont listen to bad eddy guys . to be continued